Hyoutei Day
by Hopeless27
Summary: A day in the life of Dear Mukahi Gakuto. A student of Hyoutei Gakuen who probably wishes he was in another school. Dirty, Atoji and implied Silver.


**Rated:**** K **

**Summary**:**A day in the life of Dear Mukahi Gakuto. A student of Hyoutei Gakuen who probably wishes he was in another school.**

**Pairings:**** Atobe/Jirou, Mukahi/Oshitari, Suggested Shishido/Ohtori**

**Category:****Humour/general**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** PoT ish not mine… tho if it were… -malicious grin-**

* * *

Oshitari was officially bored. He watched the clock tick by; _30 minutes till the bell…_ he thought and twiddled his pen with his fingers. He shifted in his seat, not paying any attention to what the teacher was droning on about in front of him. He already knew the chemical characteristics of rubidium. After all, it _was_only last week when Mukahi found some rubidium from god knows where, and dropped it in the Hyoutei fountain, blowing up the statue of Hyoutei's founder. The only reason he wasn't expelled was because Oshitari covered up for him rather nicely, explaining something that he remembered vaguely relating to a crippled rabbit racing a turtle with sunglasses.

He sighed, not only does he have to cover up for Mukahi in tennis, he has to do so in all aspects of life. It was about time Mukahi paid him back for all those lies. _Oh yeah, he does so every night,_ Oshitari thought amusedly, glancing over at Mukahi sitting in the last row, playing with a remote control car. He watched as the car raced from one side of the classroom to the other as Mukahi abused the remote control. He glanced up at the teacher; apparently, he was too passionate about the chemical characteristics of rubidium to care about the little car.

Oshitari felt something against his leg and saw the car hit him repeatedly, a note attached to it. He bent to pick it up and unfolded it.

Mukahi's unmistakeable curvy yet messy handwriting read: _I'm bored, chemistry is boring, I wish I could play tennis._

Oshitari smirked and scribbled down a reply, _do your math homework, _and sent it back with the car.

The little red head replied, _Yadda, math homework is strictly restricted for desperate measures involving murder._

_If you fail your next math test, you'll be banned from the team; Atobe will be absolutely livid, _went Oshitari's reply.

The bell rang.

"Really, is Atobe being livid and dying young such a bad thing?" Mukahi asked as they packed up their stuff.

"You want to be banned that much?"

"But you'll calmly explain your story with the rabbit with sunglasses and the crippled turtle won't you?"

"It's the turtle with sunglasses and the crippled rabbit." Oshitari corrected, hoisting his tennis bag over his shoulder. "And no, it won't work every time," Oshitari's eyes, or rather, his glasses gleamed, "…unless…"

Mukahi suddenly froze, "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that, I remembered my sister's old dress, you know the one with the ribbons and the copious amount of lace? I think it'll look wonderful on you." Oshitari stroked Mukahi's hair.

Mukahi started running, "ATOBE-BUCHOU! HELP ME!"

Atobe rolled his eyes and sidestepped Mukahi, prompting him to bump into Kabaji.

The fangirls roared, "Atobe-sama rolled his eyes!"

One of them exclaimed, "How beautiful!"

"What is it now, ahhh? Why aren't you in the clubhouse yet?" Atobe asked, ignoring the fangirls.

"Oshitari is trying to make me dress in his sister's old dress!"

"Doesn't he always?" Shishido asked, walking behind Atobe.

"Yes, but he's serious this time!"

"Don't waste Ore-sama's precious time on such trivial things," Atobe said walking away, "Ore-sama expects you on the tennis courts in five minutes or it's laps for you."

"What should we do, Shishido-san?" Ohtori asked nicely, touching Shishido's shoulder with a worried expression.

"Go complain to Hiyoshi; aren't you cheating on Oshitari with him?" Shishido hid his smirk as he walked away.

Mukahi felt the room go cold.

"Gakuto, are you cheating on me?"

"No, of course not Yuushi, don't listen to basta- I mean Shishido over there."

Oshitari smirked, "Prove it."

"…Wha…?"

Oshitari folded his arms, "Prove that you're not cheating on me."

"How…?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

Moments later, Mukahi found himself standing in the clubhouse being fitted into a fluffy white dress with ribbons and copious amount of lace once belonging to Oshitari's sister.

"If Shishido sees this…" Mukahi mumbled.

"If I see what?" Shishido opened the door to the clubhouse, glaring at Mukahi… well not so much glaring as snorting with laughter.

"If Shishido sees this, I would have to strangle him." Mukahi declared, jumping away from Oshitari and tried to strangle Shishido.

Oshitari just watched as the scene before him went horribly wrong.

First of all, Mukahi tripped over his long dress. Second, Shishido dodged, sending Mukahi tripping and crashing. Last, Atobe had just walked in which meant that Mukahi fell on Atobe.

The rest of the club watched, amused as Mukahi, whose face had been two centimetres away from Atobe's struggled to get away from him.

"MUKAHI, 30 laps now!" Atobe ordered before going back to the mirror to rearrange his hair.

Our little redhead, as always, dutifully ran the laps assigned to him but not without mumbling a train of obscene languages that would make Atobe swoon if they ever reached the ears of his beloved Jirou.

Jirou however, was safe (temporarily) from the obscenities of Mukahi as he was sweetly asleep on a bench somewhere near the tennis courts. As such, our little Gakuto decided to throw a basket of tennis balls on Jirou.

Needless to say, the result was Jirou waking up with a wail while Atobe ran towards his damsel in distress, ordering Kabaji to pick Gakuto up and racking his brain for a suitable punishment to bestow upon him.

Oshitari watched, bemused, as Mukahi struggled to get away from Kabaji before he decided to say, "My Gakuto _hates_ heights."

So that's why Mukahi found himself, half an hour later, tied to a pole on the top of Hyoutei, wearing a dress with copious amounts of lace and ribbons, screaming his little acrophobic head off.

"I, MUKAHI GAKUTO OF THE NOBLE MUKAHI FAMILY CURSE ATOBE KEIGO AND THE REST OF THE TENNIS CLUB TO ETERNAL TORTURE FOR TYING ME TO A POLE ON THE ROOF! WHAT THE HELL, WHO STUCK A POLE ON THE FREAKING ROOF ANYWAYS?"

"He does look like a damsel in distress," Shishido commented, watching the ribbons bend gracefully in the wind.

"AND WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THIS ROOF SO DIRTY, YOU ARE MARRING THE GREAT ME, MUKAHI! OSHITARI YUUSHI, YOU'D BETTER TREAT ME TO YOUR BED AFTERWARDS… OH WAIT, KOUHAIS MIGHT BE LISTENING, OSHITARI YUUSHI!!!"

"When are we going to let him down?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Whenever Oshitari sees fit," Atobe replied indifferently, handing his bag to Kabaji and walking out of Hyoutei grounds.

"STUPID PEOPLE, HIYOSHI, COME LET ME DOWN AND TAKE THIS STUPID POLE DOWN AT ONCE! GAY RETARDED FOUNDER OF HYOUTEI JUST HAD TO STICK A POLE ON THE ROOF, I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THERE A POLE UP THERE, OF ALL THINGS? YOU KNOW WHAT? THERE SHOULD BE A PICTURE OF ME UP HERE! THE FOUNDER DESERVES TO GET HIS HEAD BLOWN OFF BY RUBIDIUM FOR STUCKING A DAMNED POLE UP HERE! PUT A STATUE OF ME GOD DAMNIT, TAKE ME DOWN DAMNIT!"

"I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

**OWARI**

**-**

**OMAKE**

"So Gakuto, do you want to come down now?" Oshitari asked, smiling.

"DAMN YOU, YUUSHI! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Looks like I'll have to come back tonight, then you can prove to me how you're not cheating on me… of course we'll be _alone_."

Gakuto shouted after Oshitari, "I HATE YOU YUUSHI!"

"I love you, dear."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I have no clue what that was about, do not ask. What started innocently turned into the less-than-innocent Omake. I was bored, supposed to be doing my culminating and studying for my exams. But… haha… _

_Cough…_

_-Goes and watches Rome for another day-_

_I like DBSK tho, Loves Hero forever._

_**E/N:**__ uhhhhh you know…..rubidium only reacts with water (__**A/N:**__ that's why I said School FOUNTAIN)……personally…I'd like to use francium…..sadly…Ica cannot get access to this HIGHLY volatile substance. But then again….I'd like beryllium more…it IS the most toxic element…ahhh chemistry class_

_**A/N:**__ I want radioactive substances… -pout- if not for Christmas… then for Chinese New Year…? –Looks around hopefully-... WHAT THE HELL, **NIMROD FENNER**? WHY ARE THE LOGIN SPAM THINGS SO LONG? _


End file.
